


Relief

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Whirl has a migraine. Its fluff babi
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing all these longfics recently and they're all so dark, have like 300 words of fluffy boyfriends

Tailgate knocked on the door to Whirl's habsuite and dimmed his visor in a frown when his only response was a faint grunt from within. There were so many empty rooms on the Lost Light that no one had really felt the need to reappropriate Whirl's old room even though he had effectively moved into theirs and hadn't even  _ been _ to his in weeks, so finding him here was an oddity in itself.

"Can I come in?" Tailgate asked. Another noncommittal grunt. Again, frustrating, since Tailgate wanted to respect his partner's space, but at the same time, he had a tendency to say "no" when he meant "yes" and "meh" when he meant "please I'm begging you." They were working on it. 

He stopped waffling and keyed the door open, blinking in the pitch black. Whirl was curled into himself on his berth, looking strained. Tailgate crossed the room and sat down behind him, and after a moment's contemplation, fielded, "Migraine?" 

Whirl nodded. Hole in one. 

Tailgate opened up an internal comm and messaged Cyclonus to come and watch the hallway, keep people quiet, then stood up and crossed the room, rummaging in Whirl's closet for a blanket. He brought it back to Whirl and threw it over him and the rotary greedily burrowed into it. 

Tailgate nudged his back, indicating he should scoot forward and he did, and then he climbed up behind him on the berth, running his hands up Whirl's neck and up to his helm, pressing his thumbs up against the inside rim beneath the cranial structure. It was misaligned here, had never been properly fitted, but with enough pressure and steady servos Tailgate could hold it up the way it was supposed to sit. 

Whirl sighed immediately and some, though not all, of the tension left his frame. He was still suffering, but less so at least. Tailgate held still and settled in for the long haul. Outside, he could hear Cyclonus's footsteps as he settled into place, stoic and protective and ready to scare the noisiness out of any passersby. 

"Thanks," Whirl croaked, after a bit of time had passed, something Tailgate knew was especially hard for him to say. He leaned forward and pressed a mask-kiss to the side of Whirl's helm, incredibly gentle, as an answer. 


End file.
